Shrunk!
by FullofStars
Summary: This is a story about the tsubasa gang in the cardcaptor world.there still traveling and syaoran and sakura shrunk by fei wong reed with the last of his magic.find out what happens to them by reading.and I don't own them


**Hello its me fullofstars and i read your reviews so i fixed it. feel better.

* * *

**

**SHRUNK?**

In the world of card captor sakura. Sakura was waiting for syaoran outside of the bakery. But at the same time this silver ball came out of the sky and 4 people with a white bunny came out. The bunny said "we're at the next world" it said cheerfully."Where are we?" a guy dressed in black said while holding a teenage boy in his arms he was asleep like the teenage girl in the blonde guy arms.

"I don't know..." mokona the bunny said "whoo a nice looking world don't you thing kuro-pon" fai the blonde guy said" SHUT UP!" kurogane the guy like a ninja said angrily

" what do we do about them?" he also asked looking at the two teenagers who are asleep and their names are syaoran and sakura but not the one in this world

" wait till they wake up I guess.." fai said

" Mekyo!" said mokona " a feathers near by"

" there" kurogane pointed to a little girl holding a feather that looks like sakura's " leave syaoran and sakura here" said mokona on a bench " watch them good now!" fai said really happy.

Both kurogane and fai chased after the girl with the feather it flew out of her hands and fai caught it " what's this..." kurogane said " awww... It's fake" fai said acting sad "damn it..." kurogane said as they were walking back kurogane bumped into two little kids "oww…" said the little boy rubbing his head

"are you ok?" asked the little girl helping him up" " yeah... sorry mister"

" hey! Watch where you're going next time!" said kurogane pissed they both got scared and ran away "...damn kids…" he said quietly" don't be that way... Besides I think I've seen them before"

"that guy was really scary..." said the little boy "...yeah" said the little girl

"Help fai, kurogane!" "What's wrong mokona…" said Fai curiously " hey! Where are sakura and syaoran white manju "kuro-ping said pointing to the empty bench" sakura and syaoran shrunk!"

"WHAT!" both Fai and kuro-rin said "yeah, one minute there fine then the next they start to shrink!" "You were supposed to watch them white manju" kurogane said really pissed and ready to kill mokona

" oh that... Well... After they shrunk I fainted" mokona said laughing nervously "What!" "Kuro-tan's really pissed now!" Fai said hopping around kurogane "wait those kids!" kurogane and fai said in unision " what kids?" mokona said " I'll explain on the way mokona!" fai said they all ran the direction they last saw the kids.

the two kids bumped into a girl standing in front of a bakery " ouch not again..." said the boy rubbing his head again " I'm sorry are you two ok?" asked the girl with worry in her emerald eyes " yeah.." said the little girl helping up the little boy

" I'm sakura kinomoto" said the girl " I'm sakura" said the little girl a bit confused " I'm syaoran " said the little boy a little mad from being hit twice today " hey, sorry I'm late" said a boy with chocolate brown hair " who are they?" he said pointing to the little kids

" syaoran this is sakura..." she said pointing to the little girl "... And this is syaoran "pointing to the little boy" huh? How do they have the same name as us. Were the only syaoran and sakura in town" said syaoran" anyway... Where are your parents? Are you two lost?" said sakura they both nodded "then let's go find your parents!" said sakura taking their hands

"ehh! But sakura were... Kind of... Um ... On a date" said syaoran blushing" ... Oh right..." sakura said thinking syaoran was shocked and thinking' she forgot we were even on a date... Oh well' after he sighed a little "what's wrong syaoran?" "Huh... Oh... Nothing" he answered " hey syaoran I know were on a date but let's help them first then we can go on the date….ok?" said sakura smiling which made syaoran blush and say " ... Fine"

then these people ran up to them and said " syaoran sakura! What are you doing" "huh… Do we know you?" said the big sakura and syaoran " of course you do were your friends!" said mokona popping out of fai coat " hey manju I thought you said they shrunk they just look shorter!" said kurogane still pissed " they did!" said moko-chan

" they do look different?" said fai thinking about it' umm?' thought syaoran and sakura as they were arguing about them " hey! Take this somewhere else!" said syao ( name for the little kids for confusion and sakura is saku ok got it good) everyone looked down at syao he was pretty mad from them arguing a lot (plus him getting hit in the head…twice)

" hey your the kids that bumped into us earlier" kuro-chi said " so what.." still pretty angry " calm down syao.." said saku " syao?" said the tsubasa crew a little confused " yeah their names are sakura and syaoran too" said sakura " oh...maybe they did shrink?" said fai looking at syao " why are they with you?" fai asked " were helping them find their parents" said syaoran " their lost?" said mokona

" duh idiot they're with us so they have no one else to go to!" said kuro- rin acting smart " oh- smart " said fai and mokona clapping " um.. We'll take those two-" fai was cut off " NO!" said saku and syao " why not?" said kurogane trying not to get mad " we want to stay with sakura and syaoran" they said hugging sakura's leg kuro-ping picked up syao by the shirt and said " what are you 7?" " yes!" said syao trying to get out of his grasp

" they shrunk all the way to 7 year olds! " said mokona modoki shocked " how?" they all said including sakura and syaoran thinking it's Impossible to shrink back to 7 then " I'll explain" Yuko said

" who are you?" asked sakura and syaoran " first go somewhere private to talk" yuko said so they went to sakura's house because her dad is at work and won't be back till late and her brother Toya is staying at yukito's house " so...your traveling worlds to find saku's memories..." sakura said looking at saku and syao playing with kero's face

" yes that's right" said yuko

" sa...sakura...he..help me" said kero " hey you two would you put him down already!" said kurogane sick of kero's whining saku and syao got scared and dropped him " finally!" kero said happy " well anyway how did they shrink?" asked syaoran

" fei wong used the last of his magic to try and kill them but his magic was not enough so they turned 7 instead" the witch said

" ohhh!" said everyone

" sakura! I'm home!" said Toya loud so she can here him " wait here" whispered sakura

" onii-Chan what...are...you doing home" she laughed nervously

" me and yukito wanted to get some stuff here" he was walking to the kitchen " wait!" she said blocking the way " what... Is someone here? It's not that brat is it" Toya said suspicious "um...uh…" sakura didn't know what to do then "your right!" said syaoran coming out behind sakura" tch… I knew it" Toya " I need to get my keys" " I'll get it!" said sakura leaving to get it

" Toya I'll go get your clothes" yukito going up stairs

" okay brat explain why are you here" Toya glaring at him " like you need to know" syaoran also glaring

" onii-chan stop! Here" sakura said handing him his keys at the same time yukito came down with a bag full of clothes " fine I'm leaving" he said walking out syaoran and sakura sighed in relief when he was gone they went back to the gang " so that was your brother" fai said " you two work so good together!" mokona said they both blushed

" it's not a problem we do that all the time" saukra " ehh syaoran comes to your house all the time talk about love" fai they blushed harder " what's wrong your faces are red?" said saku and syao

knok knok" haha...I'll get it" sakura went to get the door tomoyo " sakura I got a new outfit for you... Eh who are they?" she said pointing to the two kids behind her "hoee... What are you doing here!... Haha" looking at tomoyo and panicing in her head

" this is my cousin and his friend" said syaoran "them too" pointing to kurogane and fai" tomoyo " uh...yeah" said syaoran " awww their both soooooo cute their like a smaller version of syaoran and sakura" she said pinching their cheeks then " sakura... WHO ARE THEY?" Toya " ...oh...great..." said sakura and syaoran

* * *

**Thats it. review if you want more. you can also say what you want in the next chapter too. just Review. see you.**


End file.
